Zanessa Holiday Home
by Rockhardfairies
Summary: Zac & Vanessa enjoy a holiday to the Turks & Caicos Island Zanessa style!
1. ONE Holiday

**This Story is based on my interpretation of the holiday photos from the Turks & Caicos Holiday Zac and Vanessa took!!**

HOLIDAY

DAY ONE

'Do you think they knew where we were going?' asked Zac as he closed the apartment door behind them with his foot and heaved one of the suitcases onto the sofa. The other suitcase had quickly been deposited in the middle of the floor by Vanessa as she'd hurriedly made her way over to the window to take in the stunning views of the Turks & Caicos Islands.

'Who?' she asked distractedly as she tried to work out how to open the sliding doors that lead out onto the balcony.

'The paps of course, can you not remember seeing them as we boarded the private jet. You know all flashing cameras and shouts of 'where are you going Vanessa?, Anywhere nice Zac?' he shouted exasperatingly. She slowly turned around to face him and he winced as he noticed the hurt in her eyes caused by his raised voice and sarcasm.

'How could I forget,' she spat out. 'You pointed them out through the window of the limo and then you made me walk onto the jet alone just so we wouldn't be photographed together.' In a second he had strode the length of the room and took her into his arms. He wrapped them around her waist and pulled her as close to him as she could go, kissing the top of her head.

'I'm so sorry baby,' he soothed into her hair. 'I didn't mean to shout at you, it's just the paps really annoy me the way they hound us. I want to protect you from them and I didn't want them spoiling our holiday, that's all.

'Well that's exactly what you've done,' she retorted. She moved her head to flick her hair out of her face when her eyes locked with his baby blue ones. As usual she started to get lost in the intensity of his stare. His eyes showed her how sorry he was feeling mixed with the formidable love he felt for her. Her breath caught in her throat and her stomach did it's customary flip. She couldn't help but smile as she reached up and took off his fedora hat and ran her hand through his hair. 'You might have spoiled it if you weren't so darn well cute,' she amended as she grinned and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. He let out a sigh of relief as she relaxed into his arms. He buried his head into her mass of curls and breathed in her familiar scent.

'I promise you I'll make this your best holiday ever,' he whispered into her ear.

'Mmmm, is that starting from now,' she murmured into his chest as her hands slipped under his top and began caressing his back. He closed his eyes and shivered at her touch.

'Oh Yeah,' he grinned as he took his hat out of her hands and placed it onto her head, before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. She squealed with delight and kicked her legs as he carried her into the bedroom. He threw her down onto the bed before gently lying down on top of her. He looked down into her chocolate brown eyes as he lovingly brushed away a stray curl of hair off her face.'I love you so much Van,' he said placing worshipping kisses to her neck before promptly showing her exactly just how much that was.


	2. TWO Shorts Encounters

**Hi everyone, here's the next installment. thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming, they mean a lot to me! I hope everyone has seen the photos published from their holiday so you know where i'm coming from in this story! anyway on to the second day...**

SHORTS ENCOUNTERS

DAY TWO

Zac stood in front of the mirror in his checked swimming shorts, brushing his hair. His hand instinctively went up to a red mark on his neck and he smirked at the memory from yesterday. Both him and Vanessa had been warned early on in their relationship by their publicist not to leave love bite marks, (at least not where people can see them) but funnily enough he hadn't been able to muster the willpower to stop her when she had begun to devour his a grin on his face Zac looked over at Vanessa as she stood applying her make-up. She was already dressed in her grey rock and roll bikini and was now putting the finishing touches to her eyes. She looked unbelievably sexy and he had to shake his head to stop the impure thoughts that were coming to his mind.

'You know it'll just all come off in the water,' teased Zac as he pulled on his blue tank top and picked up his hat.

'Well I have to make myself look beautiful for you,' she replied coyly. He sighed as he spun her around to face him.

'Have you learned nothing in all this time we've been together,' he softly demanded.

'Erm, that you're the best boyfriend ever,' she stated as she slid her arms around his neck.

'No. Well yes, I mean that is true,' he boasted , puffing out his chest which she playfully slapped. 'But what I meant was you don't need make-up to look beautiful. You are always gorgeous to me,' he said truthfully as he placed a tender kiss on her lips. She looked up at him adoringly before she slipped out of his arms, picked up her white t-shirt and quickly made her way to the door.

'Thanks, but I meant to say I'm making myself look beautiful for all the other hot guys who are going to be on the beach,' she squeaked in mock indignation as he chased after her and caught her by the waist, spinning her around and tickling her fiercely.

****

Walking along the shore of the beach Zac moved his arm from around Vanessa's waist and placed it around her shoulders. She reached up to push up her sunglasses and Zac caught her hand and interlaced their fingers.

'Why do you wear your commitment ring on your middle finger now babe?' he asked as she placed her other hand around his middle and let it rest comfortably just above the waistband of his shorts.

'It started to get loose on the other one and I didn't want to lose it, so I changed fingers.'

'Why don't we just get it made smaller?' he queried as he tightened his grip on her hand.

'I don't want to in case it spoils the engraving babe, plus…' she trails of mid sentence and looks down slightly.

'Plus what Van?' he prompts looking over at her.

'Well it's just that you gave me this ring in this size and I don't want to change anything about it. I want it to stay exactly how you bought it.'

'Awww baby, your just too cute do you know that?' he said affectionately as he kissed the top of her head. 'When we get back home I'll check to see if my ring fits on my middle finger okay, then we can be matching again,' he added, pulling her in closer to him. She just sighed in contentment and rested her head on his shoulder.

****

'Come on, lets go for a swim Van,' whined Zac, looking over at her lying on her sun lounger. She pouted her lips, pointed to the sun then pointed to herself.'Is that your subtle way of telling me that your sunbathing baby,' he said as he stood over her, blocking out the sunlight.

'You can't annoy me like that Zac. You can't stand there all day, plus your back will burn,' she smirked as she shifted to her left a little bit, trying to at least get some part of her body in the sun.

'Okay have it your way,' he said as he walked over to his own lounger. She relaxed back down and spread out her arms to get an even tan. After several minutes of silence she took off her sunglasses and looked over to Zac but he wasn't on his lounger. She finally caught sight of him half way to the sea.

'What are you doing?' she shouted after him.

'Going for a swim, like I said,' he replied over his shoulder. He turned around and gave her a mischievous grin.

'You can't just leave me here by myself,' she ordered as she stood up tying her hair into a loose ponytail. He just shrugged his shoulders and carried on walking away. I'll teach him she thought as she raced across the sand. She soon caught up with him and ran right past shouting "slow coach" at him as she splashed into the cool sea. She could hear him laughing as he joined her in the water.

'Changed your mind did you?' he wiggled his eyebrows at her. 'Couldn't resist this hunk of a male, could you?' he teased as he pointed to himself.

'Well I have been looking and there is only one hot guy on this beach,' stated Vanessa. Zac looked up and down the coast to see if he could spot this guy when he suddenly felt her arms around his waist.'I meant you silly,' she whispered as she paddled around to face him. 'You know you're the only guy for me, plus you are undoubtedly the hottest one here, trust me.' Zac blushed slightly and kissed her on the cheek in his way of Vanessa remembered she was supposed to be getting her own back on him for leaving her at the loungers.

'Oh my gosh, I think something just went up your shorts,' she squealed as she backed away from him, a look of horror on her face. Zac quickly looked all around him and then began to panic as he thought of all the creatures that might have made their way into his began to giggle at how gullible he was and she gently stroked his hair to show him she had only been joking. Zac however was too busy wriggling around in the water and checking in his shorts to notice. She couldn't contain her laughter any longer and burst out in a fit of giggles. She tried to stifle them by covering her mouth with her hands but her body began to shake.

'Stop laughing will you woman and help me,' spluttered Zac. He suddenly stopped and looked up at her, holding on to her stomach as the laughter engulfed her. 'Van have you got something to tell me?' ordered Zac as he slowly began to stand up.

'Em, I'm sorry Zaccy but I wanted to get you back for leaving me. I didn't think you'd take it so seriously.' As she was speaking she backed away from him slightly and raised her arms in a boxing pose to protect her from his onslaught. Instead trying to catch his breath and tired from all the exertion he just stood with his head down. She waded over to him and wrapped her arm around his neck in apology. He just rested his head on her shoulder while his breath got back to normal. Just as Vanessa began to relax, Zac caught her off guard by grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the water, dragging her onto the sand.

'Zac, what are you doing?' she squealed as she tried to break away from him but he was way too strong for her and she was pulled along by his couldn't help but laugh at the weak attempts his petite girlfriend was doing to stop him. He slowed down and grinned back at her as he let her catch up with him.'Zac,' whined Vanessa, half laughing and half frowning up at him.

'You are so adorable when you look like that Van' he stated as he tapped his finger cheekily on her nose. 'And your punishment for being such a naughty girl is you have to return to the sun loungers.'

'That's not a punishment, that's what I wanted to do all along,' she replied as she fluttered her eyelashes at suddenly heard a commotion at the far end of the beach and they both turned to look in the direction at the same time. Two men were arguing with each other while a third one was looking their way with a very long camera lens pointed straight at them. Zac sighed and placed a protective arm around her shoulder, gently forcing her to carry on walking.

'Yeah but you also have to give me a massage because my shoulders are aching after all that drama back there,' he ordered as he swung his head back to look in the direction of the sea.

'Zachary, do you even know the meaning of the word punishment,' teased Vanessa as she looked up at him with a playful glint in her eyes.


	3. THREE 'Can we talk'

CAN WE TALK

DAY THREE

Vanessa lay on the king-size bed, hands behind her head and a huge grin on her face. This morning she had awoken early and unable to go back to sleep she had stood out on the balcony watching the sunrise. The dark blue water below had shimmered and sparkled and the sight had literally took her breath away. She had witnessed sun rises before but here on her long awaited holiday with Zac it seemed a million times more the scene in her mind now she let out a contented sigh and vowed to wake Zac up early tomorrow so they could share the experience together. She was already dressed in her white bikini and was excited about the day ahead. All she had to do now was wait for Zac to come out of the bathroom. She kept her eyes closed as she heard the door open and her heartbeat quickened as she felt him sit down next to her on the bed. They had been dating for nearly three years now but the mere sight or sound of him still made her body do the most electrifying things.

'Van, are you ready to go because I'm starving and I don't want to miss breakfast like we did yesterday?' Zac asked as he ran a hand over her stomach.

'Well you shouldn't have tired me out then should you! And is food all you think about?' pouted Vanessa. She started to giggle as he placed his hands on her sides and began to gently tickle her.

'No missy that's not all I think about. In fact there's one gorgeous young lady that never ever leaves my mind.'

'But your thinking mainly of food right now huh?' she teasingly asked, smiling up at him.

'Well since I'm taking you with me, I'm combining food and my girl and that's what I call heaven,' he stated as he leaned down and softly kissed her underarm. She closed her eyes and sank deeper into the mattress as he trailed his tongue up to her neck. She flicked her eyes open and moaned when she realised he had now sat back up on the bed. 'Now come on woman, before I die of hunger,' he teasingly berated her. He took her hand and helped her off the bed then picked up his surfboard and made his way to the door.

'Oh no, not your surfboard. Now I think I'm going to die,' she mocked as she placed the back of her hand to her forehead and pretended to collapse. He walked back over to her, playfully slapping her bottom while guiding her out the door.

'Don't worry baby I'm not leaving you this time while I ride the waves. Instead I'm going to teach you how to surf.'

'Oh God, that's even worse,' she groaned.

****

Lying resting on Zac's back and floating in the cool blue sea, Vanessa couldn't have been happier. She tightened her grip around his neck and gazed out to the horizon.

'You should have seen the sunset this morning Zac. It was magical,' she said in awe.

'You should have woke me then,' he replied, resting his head back on her shoulder.

'You looked so peaceful though,i didn't like to' she cooed as she kissed his shoulder. 'But I will tomorrow though,' she added.

'Good, because I want to share everything with you,' he stated as he untied her arms and turned around to face stood still, staring into his eyes and just opened her mouth to broach a subject that had been on her mind lately when Zac swiftly turned his head to the left. She followed his gaze, hearing him curse under his breath and recognised the man with the camera from yesterday. She could tell that Zac was tensing up and in her mind she willed the man to go away. For a few minutes neither one of them spoke until finally Vanessa broke the silence.

'Zac, let's just ignore him,' she pleaded. She placed her arms around his neck and was comforted when he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. 'They follow us everywhere Zac. Deep down we knew they'd follow us here too,' she explained. 'Look if you want we can keep all the lovey dovey stuff for when we're alone in our room.' She played with the hairs on the back of the neck and she felt him start to relax.

'No way,' he exclaimed. 'You expect me to be able to keep my hands off you all day-I don't think so. My Dad will just have to tell me off for seeing me frolicking on the beach again,' he joked as his hand began to tickle her. At the sound of his girlfriend laughing and the sight of her happy gorgeous face all thoughts of paparazzi men and photographs sailed from his mind. 'Were you going to tell me something before?' he asked suddenly remembering.

'Oh, it was nothing really. Don't worry about it,' she flustered. She decided now probably wasn't the best time to discuss the matter.'

Okay,' he replied hesitantly, sensing Vanessa wasn't telling the truth when suddenly she squealed as a fly landed on her face and Zac burst out laughing at his scared looking girlfriend. 'Van, it's only a fly. It's not going to hurt you,' he stated, trying to keep a straight face. He reached over and kissed her cheekbone, where the fly had landed.

'I think it landed their too,' she pretended , pointing to her lips. He raised his eyebrows slightly but happily played along and gave her a tender kiss on the lips- revelling in their sweet taste. He then placed fleeting kisses up her jaw line then traced back down with his tongue. He smirked when she next pointed to her chest and he raised her up slightly with his hands before burying his face between her bikini clad breasts. She gripped his hair and giggled with delight at the feel of his lips on her skin.

'That was one naughty fly,' he murmured as he came up for air.

****

It was late in the evening and Zac and Vanessa were huddled together under a blanket watching the stars from their balcony. The rest of the day had gone by blissfully. Zac had forgot all about the paparazzi and he'd had so much fun teaching Vanessa how to surf. He'd spent all afternoon talking her through the process, then showing her how to balance on the board. They'd both had a good laugh when Zac had to help Vanessa up when she fell over after being knocked down by an inch of water. Although he knew she was only doing it to please him, he was proud of the way she kept trying and her determination not to give up. Unfortunately she never really got any better at it. She blamed his training skills but he blamed how distractingly hot she looked in her bikini.

'Zac.' Vanessa's voice brought him out of his reminiscing. She pulled out of his arms and turned around on the seat so she was now facing him. 'Can we talk?' she asked quietly.

'Um, Yeah,' he replied nervously wondering if he'd done something wrong.

'Well you know how a little while ago I was looking for a house.' He nodded his head so she carried on. 'Well I was thinking maybe… that it would be… it might make more sense… well just, do you think we should move in together?' she finally stuttered out in trepidation. Vanessa raised her head to look at him and she could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't all that keen on the idea. The silence seemed to go on forever until Zac broke it.

'Don't you think it's all a bit sudden,' he blurted out, immediately regretting he'd opened his mouth.

'Sudden! Zac we've been dating for nearly three years,' she cried out.

'Well why don't you just bring your three shoe closets over to my flat then,' he joked. He could tell by the look in her eyes that he'd said the wrong thing…again.

'You just don't get it Zac do you? I want a place of our own. I want us to go house hunting, pick out furniture, decorate and start a new chapter of our lives together,' she said, angry that he could even joke at a time like this. 'I love you Zac and I just thought that maybe we were on the same page about this. But maybe we're not even in the same book…' she stopped unable to go on. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes and she blinked furiously to stop them.

'Hey Van baby, please don't get upset,' he soothed, taking her hands in his. 'It just came as a shock to me that's all. Can I have some time to think about it?' he asked.

'Sure, fine, your probably right, it's best not to rush things,' she started as she stood up. 'I'm tired, so I'm going to bed.' Zac rushed to his feet and grabbed her wrist, spinning her round so she was facing him, but she kept her eyes to the ground.

'Baby please don't be mad. I love you,' he pleaded.

'I'm not mad, I'm just tired,' she stated sadly before heading into the remained on the balcony replaying the conversation over and over in his mind. He realised how hard it must have been for her to ask him and he wished he could turn back the clock. He eventually made his way to the bedroom too. He had to talk to her, try and sort things out. He didn't want them to go to bed on an argument. It was the one thing they said they'd never do. The room was dark when he entered but he could still make out her silent figure lying facing away from him. He got changed quickly then slipped between the sheets.

'Van…' he whispered.

'Zac please, I just want to go to sleep,' she said quietly.

'But we can't leave it like this,' he pleaded with her.

'Zac it's okay. Your right it's a big decision, so it's probably best if we sleep on it. Goodnight.' Her voice had softened slightly but he knew not to push the matter. Instead he moved closer to her and wrapped his right arm around her waist and placed his left one under her pillow. He knew this was her favourite position to sleep in and he held his breath waiting for her to respond. Slowly she intertwined her legs with his, then placed her right hand in his under the pillow and covered his arm around her waist with her left hand.

'I love you Van,' he said, but it echoed around the room without receiving a reply.

**Hi everyone. it came to my attention after i wrote this chapter that Vanessa can actually surf so for the sake of this story lets just pretend that either she can't surf or she was just pretending for his male ego. Thanks for reading and Please review! xxx**


	4. FOUR Nightmare

**Hi everyone. so sorry for the wait on this chapter but i haven't been very well. anyway enjoy and let me know what you think. xxx**

NIGHTMARE

DAY FOUR

Zac tossed and turned in bed unable to get to sleep. The room was stuffy and he couldn't get the thought of upsetting Vanessa out of his mind. She hadn't replied when he'd told her he loved her and this had hurt him so much. He'd acted like such a jerk and he wished he could tell her the reason why he hadn't said yes to the turned over and watched her as she slept. The moon was bright in the sky, so the whole room was illuminated making it easier for him to take in her beauty. He gazed as her chest slowly rose and fell with every breath she took and his heart swelled with love for her. He stretched over and gently placed a kiss on her forehead, noticing the way her long dark eyelashes fanned out against her cheekbones. She stirred slightly from the pressure of his lips but she remained sighed as he carefully swung his legs out of bed so as not to wake her and made his way into the kitchen area. He downed a glass of water and removed his tank top to cool off. He wandered around a bit but couldn't settle for long enough to read or watch any television. Instead he got back into bed and pulled up one sheet over the lower part of his body. His body temperature started to decrease and lying on his back he began to try the old method of counting sheep.

One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven…He already began to feel his limbs grow heavier. Eight…Nine…Ten…Eleven…Twelve…Thirteen. He finally succumbed to the land of sleep.

***

_Zac sat in his dark flat and had never felt so alone. He clutched a soft brown teddy bear to his chest and let the tears fall silently down his face. __It had been seven days since he'd got that fateful call. He'd been sat in this very room, playing on his computer when the hospital had rang. He'd rushed out to his car in a blind panic, but his shaking hands wouldn't allow him to place his keys in the ignition. Instead he'd spotted a cab in the distance and frantically flagged it down. He'd sat the entire journey wringing his hands and praying under his breath for her to be okay. Once he'd arrived he'd been rushed through various corridors and a Doctor was waiting for him outside her room. Just one look at the Doctor's face told Zac all he'd needed to know and he collapsed onto the floor. 'I'm so sorry Mr Efron, we did everything we could to save her.' The Doctors words still clearly rang through Zac's mind. Zac had gone into the room to see her, he'd had to make sure that they hadn't made some mistake. But as soon as he'd entered he could tell that his Vanessa had left him. The various tubes and wires had been removed and apart from some scratches and bruises she looked absolutely perfect. He'd sat down on the bed and cradled her in his arms. His body heaved with sobs at how lifeless she felt, he wanted to see her eyes-see the sparkle in them, he wanted to hear her laugh but most of all he just wanted her to be alive. He continued to sit with her for the next two hours, just rocking back and fourth with her in his arms. He ran his hands through her hair, softly touched her face and desperately tried to burn her image into his mind so he could always see her face whenever he shut his eyes. Eventually his parents had arrived to take him home and after a final parting kiss he was forced to leave her behind. _

_He buried his face into the teddy bear and thought about the previous day-'Her Funeral.' __The church had been packed full of Vanessa's family and friends but nobody had made a sound as the coffin was carried to the front. Zac sat in the first row pew with her mom, Dad and sister Stella, clutching the latter's small hand for comfort. At some point during the service his tears began to flow freely but he'd made no effort to wipe them away. Standing over the open grave he threw down a handful of soil and a single red rose-her favourite. It took all of his willpower not to throw himself in after her, he couldn't bear the thought of her being alone, he wanted them to be together sitting in the dark he repeated out loud the poem the Vicar had read out during the service._

_'It is hard to look on the bright side,_

_When your world is falling apart,_

_It is also very hard to hide,_

_The tears of a broken heart,_

_But it is true that time may heal,_

_And the pain may fade away,_

_And if you're brave you'll once more feel,_

_The joy of each new day.'_

_But inside Zac knew that he would never feel joy again, he would never be able to smile, or laugh or enjoy life again. His heart would never heal. He'd gave his heart to Vanessa to keep and she had took it with her when she'd died. His life was over too._

***

Zac suddenly jolted awake and shot upright in bed. Tears were running down his face and his heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to explode.

'Zac baby it's okay. Your okay, it was only a dream,' soothed Vanessa as she placed an arm around his shoulders. She noticed he was drenched in sweat and he was gasping for air. She positioned herself so she was kneeling in front of him. She cupped his face in her hands and pressed her forehead against his and tried to calm him down. 'Ssssh, it's okay, just take a deep breath. Everything's going to be fine.' He was so relieved to see her, to hear her voice that fresh tears now poured down his face. Vanessa brushed them away with her thumbs and placed a kiss where they'd been. Zac pulled her onto his lap and hugged her for dear life. It had all been a nightmare, none of it was true. His baby V was still alive.

'Zac it's okay now,' she said, finding it hard to breathe. He cupped his hands to her face and crashed his lips onto hers. It was a hungry and painful kiss but he desperately needed to let out his relief. She was puzzled by the way he was acting but she tightened her grip around his neck and slipped her legs around his waist all the same.

'Zac, what's the matter?' she managed to ask as he broke off for air. His eyes were now a dark shade of blue and were filled with love, lust and intense longing. He didn't reply, instead he tugged at the bottom of her silk nightdress and pulled it off effortlessly over her head. She moaned as his hands began to claw at her now naked body.

'I'm so sorry Van,' he whispered into her neck as he grazed her skin with his teeth. 'I didn't mean to upset you earlier-'

'Ssssh,' she demanded as she brought his lips back up to hers. The kiss was still as hungry and he bit down onto her bottom lip, tasting the blood where his teeth pierced the skin. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she let out a loud groan as she ground her hips into him. Unable to control himself any longer he gripped her waist and swiftly flipped her over so she was now lying on the bed. He was about to speak again but she cut him off by roughly pulling him down on top of her whilst sliding her hand into his boxer shorts. He let out a deep moan and frantically pulled his shorts off, desperately needing to feel skin against joined together in an intense mutual need for each other. Their coupling was fast, frantic and rough. Teeth clashed against teeth, nails dug into skin and limbs fought with limbs. Finally at the height of their pleasure, they came together calling out each others names.

****

Vanessa's eyelids flickered open and she glanced over at the bedside clock…11am. Wow we really slept in she thought as she turned over to wake Zac. Her hand came into contact with cold sheets as she realised Zac was no longer in bed. She turned her pillow over and buried her face into the fresh cool side. She opened one eye as she heard the bedroom door open and was greeted by the sight of Zac, wearing only his boxer shorts carrying a tray.

'Breakfast is served My Lady,' he grinned as he tried to do his best Thunderbirds impression. He lay the tray down beside her and sat down at the bottom of the bed.

'You didn't cook anything did you?' she asked hesitantly as she surveyed the tray.

'Nope, your completely safe. I only poured the cereal and cut up the fruit.' He began to laugh as she started shovelling the cereal into her mouth. 'Gosh, you must have worked up some appetite,' he smirked.

'Don't flatter yourself big boy. Lucky charms are my favourite, that's all,' she joked between mouthfuls.

'Big Boy!' he said, dodging his head as she flicked a four leaf clover marshmallow at him.

'Did I say boy, I meant head and now it's just grew even bigger,' she giggled as he tickled her feet.

'Speaking of growing bigger…' he smirked, moving his hands further up her legs.

'Oh my gosh Zac, don't put me off my food,' she mocked as she playfully kicked him his face turned serious and he moved the tray out of the way onto the bedside table.

'Van, I want to explain about last night-'

'About your nightmare?' she interrupted.

'No, I want to explain why I didn't seem keen on your idea about moving in together,' he said nervously.

'Um Okay,' she replied quietly. He intertwined his fingers with hers and stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

'The thing is… I was going to ask you to move in with me,' he said shyly.

'Really?' she squeaked, sitting up on the bed.

'Yup, so I kinda got mad when you asked because you spoilt my surprise. But I loved the fact that you asked me, it's just I was thrown off guard and I didn't know what to say. You see I'd been thinking about it for a while and at first I had some doubts-'

'What kind of doubts?' she asked, interrupting him again.

'Well I wanted you to move into my apartment but then I was thinking maybe it's too small. Then I thought maybe your parents wouldn't approve or maybe you'd get sick of living with me 24/7,' he said, trying to control his breathing.

'What changed your mind then?'

'You, just you. I miss you so much when we're not together, when you leave I'm just waiting for you to return. I want to go to sleep with you in my arms every night and then wake up to see your gorgeous face every morning. Nothing else matters as long as we're together,' as he finished he placed a square box into her hands. 'Open this, I was going to give it to you at the end of the holiday, but you should have it now.' She slowly opened the velvet box and gasped in surprise. She carefully took out a gold charm bracelet and twirled it round her fingers noticing one lone charm shaped as a key with diamonds studded into it.

'It's beautiful, thank you,' she gushed, blinking back tears. He stood up and walked around to her side, pulling her off the bed, so they were standing facing each other.

'It's to symbolise a key to our brand new home,' he explained, kissing her gently on the lips.

'Don't you want me to move into your apartment then?' she asked.

'Nah, I liked your idea better. Lets find somewhere together, but first ask me again the question you asked me last night,' he demanded. She hesitated at first but when he fastened the bracelet around her wrist her fears melted away.

'Zachary David Alexander Efron, should we move in together?' she asked.

'Yes, yes, yes, yes,' he screamed, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around and around. She giggled and squealed as she fastened her legs around his waist. They couldn't help but grin insanely at each other and he held her tight, reining kisses all over her face.

'I love you Van,' he declared, rubbing his nose against hers. This time he didn't have to wait a second before he received the reply he never got tired of hearing.

'I love you too Zac.'


	5. FIVE Dinner Date

DINNER DATE

DAY FIVE

'I can't believe we only have two more days left before we go home,' moaned Vanessa as she pouted her lips. 'Can't we just live here on this beach?' she asked, her face taking on an excited and hopeful expression.

'I wish babe but think of the expense. You'd have to buy a bikini for every single day. That's like 365 a year!730 in two years! 1095 for-'

'Okay, okay I get the point,' she huffed as she did an okay sign with her hand. He started to walk away, pretending to be hurt but stopped in his tracks as she splashed him with water. He turned around to face her with his hands on his hips.

'First of all you get crabby with me, then you start abusing me,' he stated as he plunged his hands into the sea ready to splash her back.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' she pleaded, holding up her hands. 'I wasn't crabby, I just hate that your better at math than me,' She grinned as she blinked up at him with her puppy dog eyes.

'I'd say I am, considering we actually have three days of our holiday left,' he smirked as he held up three fingers to confirm his statement. He reached out and held onto her hand underneath the water.

'No way, we have tomorrow then Thursday then we fly home on Friday. So we only have two days,' she said hesitantly, hoping that she had counted right and didn't look foolish. Zac moved towards her a couple of steps and wrapped his arms around her, placing a loving kiss on her forehead.

'Don't worry Van, I'm only joking. Your right it's two days but I love to wind you up cause you look so cute when you get mad.' He stepped back to look at her properly and he marvelled at how weak at the knees she made him feel. She was wearing a black bikini, which flaunted her curves but also accentuated her tiny waist. Her curls were tied loosely into a ponytail and she wore silver hoop earrings. The overall effect took his breath away and to Zac she looked like an exquisite mermaid.

'What's the matter? Do I repulse you that much?' she asked, noticing the distance between them. He immediately wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her in close.

'God no. You do many things to me Van but none of them are bad,' he said sincerely.

'Oh I don't know, sometimes they can be bad,'" she whispered seductively in his ear. The feel of her breath on his skin and the thought of her saucy innuendo sent shivers through his body.

'Erm, I took a step back so I could fully take in your beauty,' he said trying to control himself and stay focused. 'It's like when your in an art gallery, you can't stand too close to the painting otherwise you can't fully appreciate it.' He blushed slightly at his use of analogy.

'Are you comparing me to a painting Efron?' she chided playfully, cocking her head to one side.

'Yup but a stunningly beautiful one, which I never get sick of looking at,' he said gently squeezing her hips. She writhed about in delight and edged closer till her lips were mere millimetres from his.

'You are so cheesy Zac,' she said kissing him on the lips. 'And that is why-' she continued, trailing kisses down his neck, making him close his eyes and moan with pleasure. 'I love you so much.'

****

'Say cheese,' giggled Vanessa as she help up the disposable camera and snapped a photo of Zac. He'd been walking back to the sun loungers when she'd jumped up and caught him off guard. As soon as he'd cottoned on to what she was doing he looked away shyly and rubbed the back of his he's so gorgeous when he gets all shy, thought Vanessa as she held up the camera again. 'Come on, smile for the birdie,' she mocked as she waited for him to pose. Instead he carried on walking towards her, faking a serious expression on his face. 'Stop where you are Zac. I want to get another picture of you,' she whined as she stamped her foot.

'Okay, but get my best side,' he joked as he stopped in front of her and smiled into the lens. She clicked the button then wound on the film.

'I don't know if that was your best side though. It's really hard to find a good one,' she mocked as he snatched the camera out of her hands.

'Fine, lets see how you like it then,' he stated as he backed away from her and held the camera up. He couldn't help but grin as she started to do some adorable poses. He clicked away as he pretended to be a photographer and she giggled and posed in-between him calling out- 'Work the camera,'… 'That's it baby,'… 'Look this way Vanessa,'… 'The Camera loves you.' Finally with her arms in the air she did a final pose before rushing over to join Zac.

'Can we have one together now?' she asked excitedly, as she sorted out her hair. He flung his arm around her shoulder and held the camera in front of them before smiling and clicking the button.

'I hope that'll come out okay,' he said, still holding her close to him. She looked up into his baby blue eyes and grinned at the thought that he was all hers. Today he had on a folded bandana tied around his head and his tan showed off his muscled body. She always swooned at the sight of him and she felt so lucky that he thought the same about her.

'What?' he asked as she continued to stare at him. She walked slowly around him, looking him up and down.

'What?' he asked again, amused by her strange behaviour.

'I'm just looking for your best side,' she stated.

'Did you find one,' he asked, raising his eyebrows.

'Nope,' she said giggling at his wounded expression. 'I found more that one. You Mr Zac Efron look insanely hot from every angle.' And with that she grabbed the camera back and quickly snapped him with a goofy grin on his face.

****

Later on that night Zac sat on the couch looking at his watch. He was dressed in his best black trousers and a pale blue shirt. He idly fiddled with the cufflinks on his shirt as he remembered the squeal of joy Vanessa had gave as he'd told her he was taking her out for a romantic meal. He loved surprising her and spoiling her with gifts. She was everything to him and making her happy made him so content. Zac had somehow managed to book a table at a very exclusive restaurant near the resort when there had been a sudden cancellation. He'd been trying for days but they were usually always usually fully booked.

Zac stood up just as Vanessa sashayed out of the bathroom. She wore a deep purple strapless dress with a bow tied around the waist which made it look even smaller than usual. The dress ended above her knees and the silky material hugged her every curve. Her hair was pinned up with a few lose tendrils framing her face and the overall effect was mesmerizing.

'God Van you look absolutely stunning…' murmured Zac as he tried to gain control of his mouth.

'I take it you like it then?' she giggled as she twirled around for him. He let out a slow wolf whistle as he gathered her up in his arms.

'Like It, baby I love it. In fact forget about dinner, I think I might just skip straight to dessert,' he whispered breathlessly as he captured her lips in a fiery kiss. He placed his hands at the hem of her dress and sinfully caressed her thighs with his fingertips. She moaned at his touch and clasped her hands behind his neck. She pulled him tightly to her as the need to feel him closer overcame her. Sensing this he slid his hands further up her dress and as she opened her lips to let out another moan he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She grasped his hair in her hands as his tongue explored her mouth then began a tantalizing dance with her a need for air they reluctantly pulled apart until Zac rested his forehead against hers and looked at her with lust filled eyes. She closed her eyes as she tried to control her breathing and to summon up some of her willpower. She didn't want them to miss their reservation after all the trouble Zac had went to, to get it.

Zac groaned as Vanessa finally pulled out of his arms and he started to protest until Vanessa placed her fingers over his mouth.

'No more whining Zac. You booked this table for me so we are going to go and eat, okay?' she asked as she placed a fleeting kiss on his lips.

'Okay, but next time don't look so hot when we go out,' he replied as Vanessa literally dragged him out the door.

*

Zac couldn't take his eyes off Vanessa the whole cab ride to the restaurant. He absently traced patterns with his thumb on the inside of her wrist as she spoke to the driver. She was full of animation as she chatted away and giggled from time to time. Zac was too captivated by her that he couldn't focus on what they were saying to each other and only snapped out of his trance when he felt a gentle poke in his ribs. The cab driver cut the engine and began a conversation with someone on his radio.'We're here Zac,' said Vanessa as she waited for him to focus on her. He quickly lunged at her and fused his lips with hers. She immediately responded, getting lost in the kiss until reluctantly Zac pulled away before they were caught.

*

Vanessa tightly laced her fingers through Zac's as they walked into the restaurant. It didn't take long for them to be shown to their table and Zac being the gentleman he is, pulled out her chair for her to sit on. She squeezed his hand in thanks and watched as the waiter left them to look at the menu's. Her eye's were as wide as saucers as she looked around the room in awe. Their table was nestled in a secluded corner beside the open patio doors. A gentle breeze was floating through them and carried with it the smell of the sea. Rose petals and tea lights were scattered around the table and the whole restaurant was filled with flowers and fairy lights, giving the whole room such a romantic and magical glow.

'It's so beautiful,' she gushed as she sipped some water and wriggled about in her chair with excitement.

'So are you,' he stated genuinely as he winked at her and covered her hand with his across the table. She blushed slightly but couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as he looked over at her dotingly.

'Thank you for bringing me here,' she said, squeezing his hand tightly. 'You spoil me too much.'

'Hey, you deserve to be spoilt Van. You're my princess and I'm always going to treat you like one,' he said lovingly as he caressed the side of her face. He looked across at her in shock as her stomach gave a loud rumble.

'Ooh I think this princess needs to eat,' she laughed as she picked up her menu and sent him a cheeky grin.

*

'Can I try some of yours?' asked Vanessa as her spoon hovered above Zac's dessert.

'What's wrong with your fruit?' he asked sarcastically as he deliberately scooped out a huge spoonful of chocolate Crème Brulee and stuffed it into his mouth.

'I was trying to be healthy babe but I think I'm craving sugar now,' she pouted charmingly at him. She watched as he ate another big bite and slammed down her spoon in defeat. Amused by her childlike behaviour he licked his lips and moaned in pleasure at the taste. 'Stop teasing me,' she ordered as she speared a piece of melon with her fork. She opened her mouth to eat it when Zac quickly spooned in some crème brulee.

'Mmm,' she hummed as it melted on her tongue. She looked at him with a satisfied smile on her face. 'Can I have more?' she asked, fluttering her eyelashes. He couldn't resist her charm and smiled as he realised he was well under her thumb. He carefully placed another spoonful into her mouth and as she crunched down on the cameral topping he brought his lips to hers. The crème brulee mixed with his tongue as he flicked it into her mouth. He gently explored her with his tongue and licked her lips clean of the sweet sugar as he pulled away from her.

'Mmm, my princess tastes good,' he grinned as he settled himself back on his seat.

'Zac, we're in a public place,' she scolded playfully as she brushed his leg with her foot.

'I know, that's why I didn't take it any further,' he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

'I'm glad you've learned some self control at last,' she smirked, her foot sliding further up his leg.

'Not for much longer,' he moaned as his body started responding to her touch. 'And since you've eaten half my dessert, I think you owe me another one,' he said catching the waiters attention to get the bill.

'You want to choose something off the menu then?' she asked, trying to appear innocent.

'No I already know exactly what I want and it involves you, squirty cream and melted chocolate.' He grabbed her hand and rushed her to the exit after paying the bill and she let out a small squeal as he firmly pinched her bottom.

*

'Urgh my feet,' moaned Vanessa as she flopped down onto the bed and kicked her shoes to get a cab when they had come out of the restaurant they had decided to walk back to the resort instead. What seemed like a short journey in a car turned out to be quite a long one in very high heels.

'I'm sorry baby. I should have pre-booked a cab,' said Zac as he picked up her foot and began to gently massage it.

'It's okay, it was kinda romantic walking through all those little streets anyway,' she stated, lifting her other leg so that he would give it the same attention. He took the hint and began to gently knead it with his thumbs before leaning over and lightly kissing the arch of her foot.

'Zac don't, they probably stink,' she said, wriggling her toes to try and escape his grasp. He held on tighter as he peppered kisses all over her foot and on each of he toes.

'Mmm, they seem fine to me,' he replied, repeating the process on her other foot. 'How are they feeling now?'

'Much better, thank you babe,' she said beaming up at her caring, adorable boyfriend.

'Great, now you can dance with me,' he demanded, as he turned on some music and stood in the middle of the room, waiting for her to join him. 'Come on Van, I didn't learn to waltz for nothing you know.'

'Yeah I know. You learned it for High School Musical 3,' she snorted as she watched him begin to waltz around the room with his surfboard.

'But its coming in useful right? Now are you gonna dance with me or not because this partner I have is as stiff as a board,' he stated, laughing at his own joke. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

'Ha, Ha,' she mocked, trying to pull away from him. 'Zac, please leave me alone,' she pouted, secretly revelling in his attention. He pulled her into a standing position, then firmly grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up and placed her so she was standing on his shoes.

'See, now you don't have to do any of the work,' he whispered, kissing her on the top of her head. She melted into his arms and lay her head on his chest. He placed his hands on the small of her back and began to waltz around the room. They glided around effortlessly and Vanessa loved the feeling of floating on air. She sighed with happiness and wrapped her arms around his neck, reaching up to brush her lips against looked deep into her eyes and then slowly began singing along to the song, directing every single word to Vanessa. She shivered slightly at the sound of his voice and her insides turned to jelly as he gazed down at her he'd finished singing, she started to play with the hairs at the back of his neck while kissing and sucking on his lips. She started to unbutton his shirt as she placed fiery kisses on his exposed skin. He groaned and tangled his hands in her hair as she nipped on his torso.

'Now about your dessert,' she started, running her hands sensually across his chest. 'We don't have the cream, or the melted chocolate I'm afraid. So that just leaves me.' He slowly and tantalizingly unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the ground and licked his lips hungrily at the sight of her lacy underwear.

'That's okay,' he whispered hoarsely into her ear. He swept her off her feet and sucked on her neck as he placed her onto the bed. 'Your all I'll ever need.'

**Hi everyone. thank you so much for all your lovely reviews, they mean so much to me and please keep them coming. there will only be another 3 more chapters to this story. xxxx**

**if you havent already please check out my friends Zanessa fanfic: **.net/u/1403891/thisaintascene84


	6. SIX Storytime

**Hi everyone, thanks so much for all your reviews! here's to day six:**

STORY TIME

DAY SIX

Zac sat watching Vanessa as they travelled by boat to a different part of the beach. She was wearing a tight pink jumpsuit over her leopard print bikini and was now in the process of releasing her hair from the band she'd tied it up with that morning. She shook her head absently and her curls tumbled down her back. It came to no surprise to him that he sat mesmerized by her actions-he always felt that way around her. If she was talking, or laughing, or complaining, or pouting, all he wanted to do was reach over and kiss her lips. Whether she had her hair curly, or straight, if she wore it up or plaited, all he wanted to do was reach out and run his hands through it. He continually marvelled at her beauty when she was dressed up, dressed down, just got back from the gym, just got out of the shower and even when she woke up in the previous day's make-up. He was completely and utterly smitten with her and he couldn't shake the lovesick grin off his face.

'What, may I ask are you smiling at?' asked Vanessa playfully, as she moved over into his open arms. He manoeuvred her so that she was sitting in his lap and he tightly clasped his hands around her waist.

'Just thinking about how thankful I am to have such a gorgeous girlfriend,' he said, gently placing a kiss on her shoulder.

'Yeah, I think you showed me just how thankful you were last night,' she whispered quietly into his ear. 'Then you showed me again…and again,' she added, trailing her fingers sensually down the back of his neck as her lips copied down the front.

'Mmm, remind me again why I foolishly let you leave our bed this morning,' he murmured, wishing they were back there now.

'Because Mr Sporty Efron, you wanted to go Kayaking, remember?'

'Who me? Nope can't remember that. You must be mistaken. So shall we just go back to bed then?' he asked, his eyes sparkling mischievously and his hands wandering dangerously up her thighs.

They were suddenly disturbed by two older women asking for autographs for their children who were massive High School Musical fans. Both Zac and Vanessa happily signed the beach towels that were handed to them and chatted for a few minutes before posing for a photograph. The two women went away extremely happy and so pleased that their children had found some nice, polite kids to look up to.

'Cooled down now have we?' asked Vanessa when they were finally alone again.

'Guess I just have to,' he sulked.

'Frustration's never been a good look on you Zac,' she stated, picking up her beach bag and heading to the back of the boat, which had now stopped. 'Which is why when we get back to the resort later, it's my turn to show you, just how thankful I am to have such a hot boyfriend,' she said, giving him a saucy wink and biting her bottom lip seductively as she climbed down off the boat. Zac eagerly jumped down after her and waved happily back at the rest of the holiday makers. He found himself once again captivated by her actions as she swayed her hips and flicked back her hair enticingly as she walked on ahead of him.

'You may look Efron, but you can't touch…until later,' she warned over her shoulder.

'I can wait…I can wait,' he murmured distractedly, fantasizing happily about what she had in store for him when they got back.

****

'That was absolutely awesome,' Vanessa gushed, as she accepted Zac's hand he'd offered her to help her out the Kayak. She was still buzzing with adrenaline and hopped onto the beach, surprised at how much energy she had left. They'd just spent the past hour Kayaking in the sea and Vanessa had enjoyed herself so much. She'd sat in front of Zac in the Kayak so she could get a better view of the island and so he could do the hardest work.

'I know. Did you see how close that boat got to us?' he asked, a boyish excitement surrounding him.

'See it…I nearly flippin died. I thought it was going to go straight over us,' she said as she slipped off her life jacket and handed it back to the guide who was waiting on the shore for them. Zac shook the man's hand before he and Vanessa walked along the beach together. Suddenly Vanessa stopped walking and held up her arms, flexing them.

'Do you think my muscle's have grown?' she asked, scrutinizing her arms. Zac turned around to look and couldn't help but laugh at her seriousness. 'What?' she asked. 'All that rowing was hard work on my arms you know,' she said, laughing now herself as her thin arms showed no sign of strength.

'I know baby, and you did really well. But I doubt you'd see much of a difference after just one hour,' he placated her. 'You do look hot in that bikini though,' he added, beckoning her over with his hand.

'No-uh ,Zac. Remember, no touching,' she scolded, shaking her head.

'No, I just meant come over and see some real muscles,' he boasted, flexing his own arms. His muscles rippled and bulged rather enticingly and Vanessa couldn't help but bound over to him. As soon as she was within reach, Zac grabbed her arms and pulled her tightly to him. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. She felt the air leave her lungs and her knees went weak. It was only due to the fact that Zac had placed a strong arm around her waist that she managed to stay standing. He pulled away from her slightly, reluctant to let go of her lips and Vanessa stood still as she waited for her head to clear and her focus to return.

'That wasn't fair, Efron,' she muttered into his lips.

'You didn't try and stop me,' he playfully stated as he tangled his hands into her soft flowing hair.

'You caught me off guard that's-' he silenced her by brushing his lips against hers, causing her to shiver in delight.

'So tell me to stop then,' he ordered as he traced his hands down her back and nuzzled into her neck.

'I…Can't,' she muttered weakly as his lips trailed kisses down to her collarbone.

'Can we go back to the resort now?' he asked, moaning from the heat of her hands as she placed them gently on his chest. Unable to find her voice, she readily nodded in response. She'd tried her best to resist, she really had. But when it came to Zac, she was weak and helpless to his charm. Smiling to herself as they hurried along the beach hand in hand, she knew she wouldn't want to be any other way.

****

It was 2am in the morning and Zac lay still in bed as he listened to Vanessa sigh once again before turning herself over onto a different side. She'd been like this for the past couple of hours and Zac was starting to worry that they'd get no sleep. He waited until she turned over again before speaking quietly into the silent room.

'What's the matter Van?' He turned over himself and cuddled into her from behind.

'Oh I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you. Just go back to sleep, I'm fine,' she replied despondently, squeezing his hand that was around her waist. It was barely a minute before she sighed again and pushed down the sheets that were covering her.

'Okay spill,' ordered Zac, as he rolled her over so that she was now facing him. She buried her head into his chest and breathed in his familiar scent. She hugged him tightly and he could feel her hot tears against his skin. 'Hey baby, why are you crying?' he soothed, calmly rubbing circles on her back and kissing the top of her head. She mumbled something incoherently into his chest and continued to sob. 'Please stop crying baby,' he hushed, trying to comfort her. He began to relax as her sobs slowly subsided to be replaced by the odd sniffle.

'That's better. You know my heart can't stand to see you cry, 'cause every time you cry a little, I die inside a little,' he said in a singsong voice. Vanessa giggled at his silliness and placed a kiss on his chest. 'There you go, I knew I could make you smile,' he said, pulling her head back slightly so he could look down at her face. He wiped away her tears and kissed the tip of her nose before looking at her questioningly.

'Your just going to think I'm being silly,' stated Vanessa meekly. She could tell just by looking into his eyes that he would never think such a thing and he confirmed this by staying silent and waiting for her to carry on. 'Okay, well I couldn't sleep for thinking about my State Fair Tour that's coming up.'

'But aren't you excited about that?' he asked, brushing her hair away from her face lovingly.

'Yeah I am, but-' her voice broke slightly and she waited a little while until she felt composed enough to continue. 'But I'm going to miss you so much,' she managed to blurt out before her tears started falling again.

'Oh god Van, you shouldn't be thinking about that now. We have plenty of time before you go. And you know you'll have so much fun while your away that you'll barely have time to think about me,' he said, close to tears himself. He pulled her into his chest again to stop her from seeing his emotion. He had to remain positive for her sake. He was going to miss her like crazy but he was so proud of her and he wanted her to enjoy herself as much as she could.

'I guess I'll be spending some time with Corbin again while I'm away,' she said, trying to cheer herself up.

'You better not be thinking about trading me in with a younger model,' he joked, gently tickling her.

'Oh yeah, it's his hair that really does it for me,' she giggled, wriggling around in his arms. 'I'm really going to miss this,' she said, suddenly turning depressed again. 'Being with you all the time, having so much fun. I'm going to be so lonely without you.'

'Me too Van, I'm going to miss you so much, but we'll see each other whenever we can and when you're finished, I'm not going to let you out my sight. And do you know what will keep me going through it all?' he asked. She shook her head and he kissed her tenderly on the lips. 'The fact that when you get back, we can start looking for our new home.' She smiled happily as he kissed her again.

'Your right, it'll only make us stronger,' she said positively, knowing that Zac would be eagerly waiting for her return with open arms and a whole lot of love to give.

'Shall I tell you a story?' he asked. She squealed with delight and immediately snuggled into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head in the crook of his arm.

'Story Time, oh yes please,' she answered, looking up at him with adoration in her eyes.

Zac had invented "Story Time" when Vanessa had stayed at his apartment in a thunderstorm once. She had been extremely scared and being unable to sleep he had come up with the idea to tell her a story to calm and relax her. It had worked like a treat and she'd fallen asleep in no time. From then on, Zac was more than happy to make up more stories whenever she was having trouble sleeping or when she was sad or upset. He'd asked her not to tell anyone about "Story Time" for fear of being called a sissy but she loved this side of their relationship. It just showed how thoughtful, loving and caring her boyfriend was, as he would do anything to make her happy and make her feel safe and loved.

'Okay are you all settled? Eyes closed?' he asked, kissing the top of her head and pulling the sheets back up around her.

'Yup,' she replied, listening to the steady beat of his heart and already beginning to relax.

_'Once upon a time there lived this beautiful girl called…Victoria. Who was happily in love with her boyfriend…erm…Zane. They had been dating for more than two years and were more in love than ever. Vanes…I mean Victoria sat in the airport, waiting excitingly to go home. She'd been away for over a month due to her work and she couldn't wait to see her friends, family and of course Zane again. She clutched her teddy bear to her, knowing that in a couple of hours she would be holding the real thing. She couldn't believe how fast the time had passed since she'd left. Both her and Zane had been extremely upset at the prospect of a month without each other. But now thinking back-Zane had made sure she'd never felt lonely._

_ Victoria had arrived at her hotel on day one feeling sad and depressed but when she opened her suitcase a smile spread across her beautiful face. It was filled with hundreds of colourful post-it notes scrawled with Zane's handwriting. There were ones with declarations of love, some with loving compliments and even some hidden in her pyjama's with good night written on them. Even three days after her arrival, Victoria was still finding the notes hidden in various places. Of course they rang each other every day. In fact it was more like ten times a also rang him as promised every night when she was tucked up in bed, so she could hear his voice before she went to sleep. _

_It was one week into her trip when she began receiving e-mails from him. They were no ordinary e-mails, they were love letters, filled with poems, promises, soppy thoughts and reminiscing about the fun and happy times that they'd shared over the years. Victoria re-read these e-mails over and over again and by the end of the second week she practically knew them word for word. _

_The third week Victoria received a video everyday on her mobile from Zane. Some of the video's were just of him talking to the camera, some were of where he'd been that day and what he'd done and some were her friends and family sending her messages. _

_On the first day of the fourth week, Victoria arrived back to her hotel room to find it was filled with her favourite flowers. The next night there was a delivery of balloons, then the next cuddly toys. The fourth day she received chocolates, fifth day Jewellery, sixth day shoes and on the seventh day she was greeted with a life size cut out of Zane. She'd laughed out loud when she'd seen this but she was so happy to see it. It wasn't as good as the real Zane but it was the closet thing to it. _

_The final week she worked so hard and was so busy but Zane carried on sending e-mails, texting videos, singing songs to her down the phone and just making sure she felt loved. She'd finally arrived home to a wonderful reunion. Its now two weeks after their reunion and I don't think they've managed to leave their apartment or their bedroom for that matter yet. So as they say, they lived happily ever after. The End.'_

Zac looked down at his own sleeping beauty nestled tightly in his arms with a smile adorning her face.

'I promise, you won't feel lonely when your away Van,' he whispered, gently kissing her perfect face. 'I love you with all my heart,' he added, settling down into the pillows. He cuddled into her so that their faces were mere millimetres apart, their eyes both tightly closed, noses touching, their breaths brushing against each others skin and matching smiles gracing their sleeping faces.


	7. SEVEN Sun, Sea and Straddling

**Hi everyone, thank you so much for your reviews. If your still enjoying this story then please keep the reviews coming because I'm not getting as many as I used to and i love to hear your feedback. Since the next chapter will be the last I will dedicate it to the person who's review I like the best-so be kind :) xxxx**

SUN, SEA & STRADDLING

DAY SEVEN

Vanessa silently crept up to Zac who was lying flat out on his back, knees in the air, and one arm behind his head which was tilted towards the sun. She stood staring at him, drinking in his gorgeous face, muscled arms and taking in his toned torso that she could clearly make out through the thin material of his tank top. He was absolutely perfect and she furtively glanced away as her desire to run her hands all over his sexy body nearly overtook her. Feeling thirsty and trying to take her mind off her stifled urges, she kneeled down in the sand and reached through his legs to retrieve her bottle of water.

'Just what do you think your doing?' Zac drawled lazily as he opened his piercing blue eyes and fixed them onto hers. His free hand grabbed her upper arm which stopped her progress. Trapped hovering over him with her hair dangling about in front of her which nearly grazed his chest, he couldn't help but look hungrily up at her. 'You know this could make for some very interesting photo's,' he smirked, raising his eyebrows at his girlfriend who continued to kneel between his open legs.

'Speaking of which,' she muttered, catching sight of a photographer in the distance. Zac turned his head slightly and inwardly cursed as he realised what she meant.

'Just ignore them baby,' he said as he brought his hand up and caressed the side of her face. She instantly melted into his touch and feeling ever so slightly naughty, she positioned herself so that she now straddled his waist. He promptly dropped his hand and the disappointment showed in her face as she feared she'd annoyed him. However she jolted as his hand caused a spark of electricity to run through her body as it came to rest on her thigh, and the glint in his eyes, showed he was more than happy with the position they were in.

'Mmm, you look so beautiful,' he stated. Feeling her body on top of his made him completely forget about the photographer. All his attention and focus was on this gorgeous being bearing down on him.

'You're looking pretty handsome yourself,' she replied, applying a small amount of pressure to his shoulders. Her hands worked expertly as they continued to massage him and she gently bit down on her lip in concentration.

'God you're beautiful,' he reaffirmed, grabbing her wrist and moving it so her hands now worked their magic on his chest.

'You should charge,' she giggled as he continued to stare at her longingly.

'What for?' he asked, placing his hand back behind his head and relaxing into the massage.

'Cause you do wonders for a girl's ego, and if you charged I think you'd make a fortune.'

'So are you trying to tell me that I should rent out my services?' he asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement. She opened and closed her mouth twice while trying to think of a quirky retort but instead she began to think she might have put an idea in his head.

'Are you telling me you'd want to?' she asked, frowning slightly as her hands stilled on his chest.

'No, of course not. It's not a skill I have you know, I say it because it's true. You are 100 percent gorgeous and you're the only one I'll ever say that to.' She smiled at him devotedly as he shifted himself into a semi sitting position, while gently caressing her thigh. 'Now… kiss… me,' he ordered forcefully, punctuating each word slowly. It was only three simple words but the sensations it provoked in Vanessa made her tingle all over. She pushed him down into the sand and started attacking his lips with unstoppable passion. Her hair fell down around their faces and shielded them from the outside world. They were in their own private cocoon and nothing else mattered at that moment in time apart from each other. His tongue eagerly found it's way into her mouth, desperate to taste her, explore her and draw her tongue into his own. She whimpered as his hand left a trail of desire as it made it's way down her back before coming to rest on her backside, grasping and squeezing her through her bikini bottoms. She yielded to his touch and Zac groaned uncontrollably as she grinded her hips into him.

'Babe…I…think…we…should…stop,' Zac managed to mumble out between heated kisses. His arousal was plainly evident to Vanessa and she grinned as she slowed down her kisses, before gently biting his bottom lip and reluctantly sliding off him. He instantly rolled onto his side so they were facing each other and so the lower half of his body was hidden from view.

'Now I think that would make an even more interesting photograph than the one of me between your legs,' she chided, letting her eyes trail languishingly over his groin area.

'Van,' he groaned, feeling more turned on than ever. He wrapped his arm around her back and forced her in closer to him.

'Okay, okay, I'll change the subject shall I? To take your mind off certain body parts,' she receded, brushing her nose against his. 'So are you still taking me sight seeing this afternoon?'

'Babe, sight seeing doesn't usually involve shopping,' he mocked, rolling his eyes exasperatedly at her.

'I know, but I've hardly done any shopping so far, and this is my last chance,' she said sadly, sticking out her bottom lip childishly.

'Okay you win, shopping it is. But don't go crazy cause we don't want to be taking twice as much luggage back with us,' he ordered, trying to inject a serious tone in his voice but failing miserably when his girlfriend started jiggling around in his arms excitedly at the prospect of spending money. 'Do you want to go now?' he asked. She looked deeply into his baby blue eyes and relished in the warmth from his strong arms that were wrapped around her and knew she didn't want to move.

'In a little bit. I like it here better,' she cooed, snuggling into him again.

'But I thought shopping was your hobby?'

'Shopping's my second best hobby. You're my first one.'So they spent the next hour idly chatting, continuously staring and drinking in the sight of each other, repeatedly stealing kisses and just generally revelling in each others company.

****

When they had finally left the beach in the late morning they travelled the half hour or so to the island of Providenciales. Their first stop on the island was to look around the Historic Plantation Ruins at Cheshire Hall. The Plantation house was originally built in the 1790's by British Loyalists to grow the highly priced Sea island Cotton. When the American Colonists and their slaves either died off or moved away the Plantation was left deserted and eventually became ruins. After thoroughly exploring the site by a guided tour; Zac and Vanessa decided to carry on with their sightseeing and took a trip to view the Rock Carvings at Sapodilla Hill. They studied the stones and learned that they were engraved by shipwrecked sailors in the 1600's. The stones are situated on the hilltop overlooking Sapodilla Hill and the view can only be described as breathtaking. Vanessa had squeezed Zac's hand tightly as they stood staring at the view together. Neither one wanted to move in case they broke the serene and tranquil feeling that had flooded them. Eventually they left the Hilltop and made their way to the Blue Hills Artisan Outlet which is devoted to handcraft goods made by local artisans.

'What about this, do you think your mom would like it?' Vanessa asked Zac as she held up a beautiful painting of the Turks and Caicos Island by night.

'Yeah it's great, but we don't need to take them anything back,' he replied, watching her as she handed the painting over to the stall owner to buy anyway.

'Zac, what's the first thing you ask someone when they come back from their holiday?' she asked him, intertwining their fingers and pulling him to the next stall.

'What did you bring me back,' he replied sheepishly. 'Okay, I guess your right, as usual,' he mumbled begrudgingly.

'What was that Efron?' she asked, turning around and trying her best to square up to him.

'I said, your always right my princess.' Grinning down at her he kissed her delicately on the lips and took the painting from her arms to lighten her load. 'Are you sure you didn't want to go to the snazzy shopping mall that we passed earlier?' he asked her.

'No, I changed my mind. This place is so much cuter. I'm really glad we didn't just go shopping like I wanted to originally- I mean look what we would have missed out on,' she said enthusiastically, her eyes scanning around to see which stall she would visit next.

Her enthusiasm had enraptured Zac all afternoon. He was amazed at how exciting she could find some old ruins and then she had nearly cried when she seen the Carvings that the sailors had engraved. He had thoroughly enjoyed the day and he knew that it was due more to the company he was with than the actual places they had visited. His enthusiasm had grown with hers and he had ended up taking quite a lot of photographs of the sights so he could look back and remember the enjoyment and fun they had shared that afternoon.

'I just want to please your mom,' she said quietly, her mind going back to the present she'd just purchased.

'Van, you know my mom loves you no matter what you do.'

'I know, but I always want to impress her. I want her to be happy that you're dating me,' she said, turning around again to face him. He could tell by the look in here eyes that she was once again referring to the time around her photo scandal. His mom had supported her unconditionally throughout and she loved Vanessa like a daughter but sometimes Vanessa just needed reassurance. Trying to keep their private life private was increasingly difficult and since the scandal she'd always think carefully about how her actions would affect others before doing anything.

'I love you, my mom loves you, in fact my whole family adores you. And so they should. You're a beautiful person inside and out, okay? So don't you forget that.' He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back comfortingly. When she looked up at him he could see the sparkle was back in her eyes and he squeezed her hand tightly.

'I love you too. Now come on, stop distracting me from shopping,' she pretend scolded him. They happily started browsing the stalls again when Zac pulled her over to show her something he'd spotted.

'I think we should get this for Stella,' said Zac, holding up a doll made from wood that had been skilfully carved and dressed in the finest of materials.

'Don't you think she's a bit old for a doll?'

'No, you girls are never too old for things like this right? I mean what about your teddy?' he asked, waving the doll in front of her face and pulling a ridiculously goofy grin.

'Ssssh, you know my teddy is special to me,' she playfully scolded, taking the doll out of his hands and paying the stall owner for it. 'But your right, I think she'll love it. Especially when I tell her and everyone else that Zaccy picked out the dolly for her,' she finished in a sing song voice.

'You wouldn't say that,' he said, noticing her mischievous grin and the playful glint in her eyes.

'You'll have to make it worth my while,' she bargained with him. He immediately swooped in and kissed her briefly. 'Not good enough,' she simply stated. He grinned down at her as he gently cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers again, only this time kissing her for longer.

'Good enough now?' he asked, barely moving his head away from hers. She licked her lips as she pondered his question and made him wait a little bit longer before slowly shaking her head. 'Well, we'll see about that,' he growled as he locked his arms around her waist and effortlessly lifted her off the ground while kissing her passionately. Her whole body tingled at his touch and she gripped onto his shoulders to prevent him from stopping. He eventually pulled away and returned her feet to the ground. His arms remained around her waist as she struggled to stand on her jelly legs.

'Much better,' she whispered huskily, smiling up at him. 'So you think Stella will like the doll I picked out for her?' she asked, saying the word I with just that bit more clarity.

'Absolutely. You made a good choice,' he replied, grinning insanely down at her. 'Have I ever mentioned that I have the best girlfriend ever?'

'Mmm, maybe once or twice,' she sarcastically mocked him. 'Ooh look bags!' she exclaimed, excitedly hurrying over to a stall. All he could do was roll his eyes in bewilderment at how she could go from sexy temptress to Shopaholic in less than 10 seconds flat.

****

'God… Zac, you are amazing,' purred Vanessa as he gently rolled off her and lay down on his side. He reached across and wiped away the beads of sweat glistening on her temple.

'I've been wanting to do that all day,' he stated as his breathing began to steady. His eyes flicked over her appearance, as he took in her messed up hair, flushed face and swollen lips he couldn't believe how utterly gorgeous she looked at that moment in time.

'All day?' she queried, waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention back.

'Mmm, ever since you put on your bikini this morning, I've wanted to take it off,' he replied matter-of-factly, trying to think where he'd flung the red poppy two piece once he'd ripped it from her. He brought her waving hand up to his lips and kissed it, then peppered kisses up and down her arm before kissing and sucking on her lower lip. 'God I can't get enough of you,' he growled as he attacked her lips more forcefully. 'Your like a drug I can't stop taking,' he added, closing his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair and gently brushed them across his face.

'What's the cure?' she asked as she started to caress and massage down the side of his face. He could feel himself growing sleepier with each caress and willed himself to stay awake.

'I don't want a cure Van. I'm going to stay addicted to you forever,' he murmured.

**

Zac awoke a few minutes later to see his beautiful girlfriend staring back at him. He loved waking up, seeing her beside him and although he wasn't religious he thanked God for bringing her into his life. His Vanessa, his girlfriend, his lover, his best friend, his soul mate, his whole world. He adored everything about her and every new thing he learned about her just made him love her more and more.

'Thanks for falling asleep on me, Efron,' she jokingly chided, as she playfully shoved his shoulder. 'Do I get my cuddle now?' she queried, sticking out her bottom lip. He eagerly obliged and wrapped his arms around her small frame and hugged her to him, forcing her head into his chest. 'Mmm, that's better,' she whispered against him as her hand glided over his back, taking in every contour and muscle. His body was getting so well defined and she griped onto his firm bicep as he nibbled on her ear.

'All that's been coming out of my lips recently are moans,' she said as she tried unsuccessfully to suppress another one as Zac's lips roamed her neck.

'Luckily it's one of my favourite sounds,' he replied as he cupped her cheek and softly traced the outline of her lips with his thumb. She closed her eyes as he slipped his thumb into her mouth and he stared longingly at her as she began to expertly suck and lick on it. Her actions provoked a powerful chain reaction in a certain part of his body and unable to resist her any longer he gripped her hips and rolled her on top of him.

'I have a question for you Van,' he said as he crashed his lips onto hers, enticing her tongue into a passionate duel with his own.

'Will I be just as amazing a second time around?' Helpless against the desire building up within her, she shuddered wildly as his hands slowly and sensually slid down the length of her body and as his fingers found their way between her thighs making her whimper with longing, she knew the only answer she could possibly give would be…YES.


	8. EIGHT Home

**Hi Guys, this is the last chapter for this story-boo hoo, i'm really sad to have finished this but i guess all good holiday's must come to an end. as usual it's one big ball of fluff but that's how i imagined their holiday to be! as promised i will dedicated this chapter to my favourite review: only i decided on three instead so this chapter is dedicated to:**

**World Of Peace- for reviewing this story the most out of anybody.**

**VikkiHSM- for always giving all of my stories wonderful reviews**

**bangelluvforever- for the funniest review (i agree Mcflurries are great). **

HOME

DAY EIGHT

Vanessa stirred slightly and turned over in bed, snuggling into Zac's side. Her mind had been trying to wake her up and alert her to something for a while now, so she eventually opened her eyes ever so slowly. The first thing her eyes focused on was her gorgeous boyfriend, sleeping peacefully beside her but then she suddenly noticed through the window that the sun was rising. She propped herself up onto her elbow and wondered if she should wake Zac up or not. She finally decided she would, after remembering how disappointed he'd been the last time she'd viewed it without him.

'Zac,' she whispered gently into his ear. He mumbled something she couldn't quite catch and automatically wrapped his arm around her but continued to sleep. She whipped the covers off him so that the cool breeze would wake him, but instead he only pulled her in closer to him, so that he was sharing her body heat. She smiled to herself and hugged him tightly, deeply breathing in his scent.

'Don't tell me I smell Hudgen's, because you know I hate to shower alone.' Zac's teasing voice made her skin tingle as he whispered into her neck.

'It's just as well for you that sharing a shower helps the environment. And you know I'm all for helping the environment,' she whispered seductively back. He began to nuzzle softly at her neck and his hands eagerly found their way under the sheets that were still wrapped around her.

'Zac, it's only 5am. We only got to sleep a couple of hours ago. Is there no satisfying you?' She asked pulling away from him slightly, causing a childlike frown to grace his face.

'I'm satisfied at the time babe, but you know I can never get enough of you,' he said, his hands once again snaking over her skin.

'Have you ever heard of the saying- less is more?' she asked playfully, raising her eyebrows while moving into a sitting position and making sure the covers were wrapped fully around her.

'Have you ever heard of the saying- the more the merrier,' he stated back. 'The more I have my wicked way with you, the merrier I become,' he finished happily, licking his lips appreciatively at her, before noticing he was lying on the bed completely naked. 'Van, why am I naked? Were you planning on doing something to me while I was asleep?'

'Ha, ha. I was actually trying to wake you up so we could watch the sunrise,' she replied, playfully slapping him on the chest before getting out of bed and pulling on one of his t-shirts. 'Now come on, or we're going to miss it.'

'Okay, I'm coming! But just so you know, anytime you want to you know, while I'm asleep, then go ahead. I couldn't think of a better way to wake up-' his speech was stopped by a pair of his shorts hitting him in the face.

'Mmm, I'll be sure to keep that in mind Zac.' Their playful banter soon stopped once they walked out onto their balcony and caught site of the sunrise.

'Wow, that's beautiful,' enthused Zac, leaning over the railing and staring out in amazement.

'Worth getting up at five o'clock in the morning for?' asked Vanessa. She had to admit to herself that the view was even more beautiful than the last time she'd seen it. Zac merely nodded his head as he moved to stand behind her, circling his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. They both stood in comfortable silence together, gently swaying their bodies as the sun continued to rise.

'Are you cold?' Zac suddenly asked her. There was only a slight cool breeze coming off from the shore but he always worried about her no matter where they were or whether they were together or apart. He pulled her in tighter to his chest and placed a loving kiss on her shoulder.

'Zac, you know I'm never cold in your arms,' she answered sweetly. She intertwined her fingers through his that were resting on her stomach and swivelled her head to lightly brush her lips against his. He lead her over to the bench on the balcony and sat down, pulling her onto his lap. They both sat facing the horizon and Vanessa rested her head on his chest.

'I wish we could do this more often. Just me and you alone,' he whispered, tracing patterns on her wrist with his fingertips.

'I know, me too babe. But I guess it makes us appreciate it more, the time we have together I mean.'

'Mmm,' he mumbled, knowing he'd appreciate it all the more if they were together everyday. His friends often told him that the reason his relationship worked so well is because they spend time apart due to work. But Zac knew their relationship would work just as well if they were together every second of every day.

'Zac, will you tell me what your nightmare was about?' Vanessa asked timidly. She'd tried to find out on several occasions but he either kept changing the subject or just bluntly refused to answer. She took his hands in hers and idly started playing with his fingers.

'Your not going to let this rest, are you?' he asked, sighing in resignation.

'Nope, I just want to know what upset you. But it's fine if you don't want to share it with me, I understand,' she said dejectedly. She knew this would get him to open up to her as he'd always pointedly promised to share everything with her.

'Okay, but I didn't tell you because I didn't want to have to think about it again. Not because I was keeping secrets,' he explained, kissing the top of her head. 'I dreamt that you…had um…died.'

'No wonder you were so upset,' she joked.

'Hey, it's not funny! Of course I was, It felt so real. It was such a relief to wake up and see you. I never ever want to go through that in my life or even just dream it again.' She turned and cupped his face in her hands at the scared look in his eyes. She rubbed her nose against his and peppered kisses around his mouth before looking deep into his blue orbs.

'I know, I'm sorry Zac, but you know I'm never gonna leave you. And nothing's ever going to happen to me as long as I've got you to protect me,' she said soothingly as she stroked the back of his neck. He hugged her tightly to him and she snuggled into his neck.

'I know baby, it just shook me up that's all,' he said, rubbing circles on her back. She turned around fully straddling his lap as she draped her arms around his neck.

'You know some people expect us to break up after Hsm3,' she suddenly stated out of the blue. She wanted to change the subject so he didn't have to relive the nightmare anymore.

'What?' he asked, not quite sure what she was talking about.

'Well there's some people out there who only believe we're going out for publicity for High School Musical. So once it's over, they expect us to be over too,' she explained.

'Bad news for them then because you've just told me your never leaving me.' He kissed her tenderly on the lips and let his mind wander briefly to his fans. Of course his curious nature leads him to chat room forums from time to time and he was pleased to say the majority of his fans are 100% behind his relationship with Vanessa. He was thankful for the support his fans always gave him and he knew how happy it made Vanessa when she read the nice things the 'Zanessa' fans had to say about them.

'Zac are you still with me?' asked Vanessa, looking at him quizzically.

'Oh yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about our great fans.'

'Do you mean the ones who believe in us and our love for each other?'

'Yeah those one's. The one's who don't, obviously don't know us because I love you with all my heart. And as long as you know that then that's all that matters to me.' Vanessa loved how Zac always knew the right things to say. He always made her feel so special and sometimes at times like these she didn't know the right things to say back to him. She wanted to tell him how much she loves him, how happy he makes her, how she'd never leave him and how nothing will ever come between them. She still couldn't find the words so instead pressed her lips against his, moving them slowly at first. Trying to convey her words into actions. He gripped her hips as she deepened the kiss and sucked on his lower lip. He parted his lips and she gently flicked her tongue inside. She took her time to explore inside his mouth and each stroke and flick heightened their passion. A groan came deep from Zac's throat as she bit down on his lip and her fingers slipped through his hair sensuously. She in turn whimpered his name when his hands inched their way tantalizingly slowly up her thighs. They broke apart for much needed air and before Zac got too carried away out on the balcony, he grabbed her waist tightly before standing up and walking her back to their room.

'It's still way too early. I think we should go back to bed,' he whispered seductively before their lips magnetically came together once more.

****

Walking through the airport, Zac was surprised to see so many paparazzi waiting for them. He was annoyed how they were allowed into the actual airport but he knew it was a part of his job, a part of his world now. He hoped they wouldn't be too pushy today. He hated it when they became too pushy with Vanessa and there wasn't much he could do about it. He grabbed her hand now and made sure she was walking close to him.

'Wow, their out in force today, aren't they,' she whispered. She seemed to be taking it well but her fingers tightened around his and Zac could tell she was a bit overwhelmed with it all. They'd spent their last morning in bed together and Zac couldn't think of a better end to an awesome holiday but Vanessa had been worried that people would be able to tell that she'd just been thoroughly ravished. She'd actually blushed when they were checking out and the receptionist had asked if they'd found their suite to be satisfactory. She'd furiously whispered that the woman had obviously heard them at it and Zac had laughed and took her in his arms, telling her she was just being paranoid and the woman was just being friendly.

'Yeah well, we'll be home soon,' he said reassuringly. He shifted his skateboard around in his hand but never let go of Vanessa's with his other one. They walked out to their awaiting car and both of their heads turned in opposite directions as paparazzi called out their names. Zac was thankful that the paps seemed to be in a good mood today and they just seemed pleased that he and Vanessa were back on home ground so they could start capturing photo's again. Zac let Vanessa into the car first, then he sank back into the cool leather seats himself. He breathed out a sigh of comfort and let his eyes close for a moment. He stifled a yawn as the lack of sleep from the night before began to catch up with him.

'So are you coming back to mine?' he asked, resting his hand on her leg. He opened his eyes again and let them roam over her. She was wearing a black floaty top, paired with tight small white shorts that seemed to make her legs go on forever. She looked beautiful and sun kissed and for the thousandth time in the past week his face took on a lovesick grin.

'I will for a minute babe, I need to pick some things up but then can you drive me home?' she asked. He couldn't help the sad and depressed expression to grace his face. 'I haven't seen them for ages babe and I want to give them their presents,' she explained patiently, covering his hand with her own.

'I know, I'll just miss you that's all,' he said, pouting childishly at her.

'Awe, my poor baby. How about if I only stay a couple of hours then I'll come straight over to yours?' she asked, patting his head affectionately.

'Okay, but you'll be staying over right?' he asked hopefully, his eyes taking on a puppy dog expression. She nodded her head eagerly.

'Just you try and stop me,' she whispered, grinning over at him.

****

Zac pulled his car up outside her house and cut the engine. Vanessa made no attempt to get out, or move or in fact speak, so he just turned around marginally in his seat to face her. He could see she was deep in thought as she stared intently ahead of her. Her brow was furrowed slightly and her lips were pursed. He couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading across his face as he took in the sight of his beautiful girlfriend.

'Van baby, we're here,' he said loudly to get her attention. She instantly came out of her trance and turned around to face him. He brought his thumb up to her forehead and gently ironed out her frown, before brushing it down the side of her face. She leaned into his touch and softly kissed the inside of his hand. 'You were miles away babe, anywhere nice?' he teased. She looked away slightly embarrassed to be caught out, but when she felt his fingers interlace with her own she found the courage to shift herself until she was sitting in his lap.

'I was just wondering, are you still sure you want us to move in together?' Her head dropped down shyly as she asked the question and for a moment Zac was worried maybe she had changed her mind, but he could tell by the way that she was holding her breath, waiting for his answer that she just needed reassuring. He placed his finger under her chin and raised her head so she was looking directly into his eyes.

'I can't think of anything I want more,' he answered honestly. The look of pure love and adoration in his eyes further cemented his answer. His heart soared as she gave him her famous mega watt smile along with a string of sloppy kisses placed all over his face.

'When we start looking for somewhere, do you have anywhere in mind you'd like to call home?'

'My home is anywhere you are,' he answered sincerely. Vanessa felt tears spill over her eyes, running down her cheeks as she captured his lips in a loving kiss. He responded immediately and all their passion and love for each other spilled out into an earth shattering kiss. Vanessa pulled away slightly, resting her forehead on his. Their noses were still touching and their mouths mere millimetres apart. She could feel his warm breath on her lips and she wanted to stay like this in his arms forever.

'You know the promise you made me at the start of the holiday?' she asked and he simply nodded his head in reply. 'Well you kept it, because that was the best holiday ever and I'll never forget it,' she finished, emotion taking over her voice.

'Van baby, whatever promises I make to you, I will always keep them,' he said with conviction. He grabbed her bottom and pulled her in to him as tight as she could go.

'I love you,' whispered Vanessa. Zac captured her lips once more and kissed her passionately before running the tip of his tongue over her top lip. She eagerly responded and parted her lips so he could engage her tongue in a sensuous duel with his own. She moaned as his tongue caressed her own, while his arms tightened protectively around her tiny waist. They stopped momentarily for air and Zac looked intently into her eyes.

'I love you too Van and I promise I'll love you forever.'

THE END

**Well i hope you all enjoyed it and thank you to everyone who read and reviewed it-that meant a lot to me! if you didn't know already i have another Zanessa story on the go called Memory Loss- so please have a read if you like! thanks, love amy xxx**


End file.
